This project will utilize innovative techniques to produce six quality video-based educational interventions relating to adolescent mental health issues and test their effectiveness. These feature a short (12-14 minute) trigger video, and a comprehensive Teacher's Guide with a format for class discussion, relevant background information, and interdisciplinary follow-up activities. The themes were chosen predominantly from issues identified as crucial to adolescent mental by the National Adolescent Health Survey (i.e., suicide, depression, peer pressure, substance abuse, violence). The research protocol draws heavily on results obtained from Phase I, and will test the educational impact of a single intervention against results obtained from a series of interventions, the series anticipated to demonstrate more significant pro- health impact. Changes in behavior and attitudes are evaluated immediately after each class and again 3 months later. The applicant claims that the project's innovation comes from the use of clay animation to produce dramatic and educational effects; compelling scripts on controversial issues acceptable in most learning environments; Teachers' Guide incorporating social action theory to augment pro-health changes; class discussions held at a moment of dramatic tension to enhance student involvement; and cross-interfacing video modules with thematic and aesthetic motifs to heighten students' interest and participation.